twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Outlaw
Outlaw is a recurring vehicle and one of the first vehicles introduced in the Twisted Metal series. It makes its first appearance in Twisted Metal . Outlaw makes appearances in other Twisted Metal games as well, such as Twisted Metal 2 (known as Outlaw 2), Twisted Metal 3, Twisted Metal: Black, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Twisted Metal: Head-On, and also in Twisted Metal (2012). In all games (where in makes appearance), Outlaw is a law enforcement related vehicle. Twisted Metal A sturdy, dependable car with a close range weapon that can be counted to pull Sgt. Roberts out of the deadliest of battles. Driver: '''Carl Roberts '''Armor: '''4/5 '''Handling: '''2/5 '''Speed: '''3/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *Omni-directional Taser: Releases a lightning from you patrol car's police lights that will shock one nearby enemy. '''License Plate: DOWNTS Twisted Metal 2 Driver: '''Jamie Roberts '''Vehicle Type: Police Car Handling: '''Intermediate '''Armor: '''2/5 '''Speed: '''4/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *Omni Taser: A shocking Omni Taser that locks on to the closest vehicle and inflicts a moderate amount of damage before zapping the enemy into the air. A great weapon for drive-by attacks. '''License Plate: 202LYF Twisted Metal 3 Drivers: '''Carl "Buzz" Roberts & Jamie Roberts '''Vehicle Type: Police car Handling: Average Armor: 2/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Omni Taser: A roof-mounted weapon that swirls around the car, zapping all punks that swerve into range. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Equipped with the latest in law enforcement weaponry, Outlaw fires an electrocuting taser beam capable of latching onto nearby opponents. Once attached, rapidly pressing the Fire Weapon button button will send jolts of punishing electricity while stealing some of your opponents health! Driver: '''Officer Roberts '''Vehicle Type: '''Police Car '''Armor: '''4/10 '''Acceleration: '''6/10 '''Top Speed: '''6/10 '''Handling: '''7/10 '''Special Weapon: Electrifies any nearby enemies, like most of the other Twisted Metal games. Twisted Metal: Black Outlaw is the standard issue armored SUV of the SWAT team. Its Special Attack comes in two forms. Fire the Special Attack and Agent Stone will rise up from inside Outlaw as his custom-made, rapid-fire, rotating turret relentlessly fires at any nearby opponents. If Agent Stone can directly line up an opponent with his laser sight, rapidly pressing the Fire Weapon button L2 will send an onslaught of missiles and bullets toward the target. Driver: '''Agent Stone '''Control: '''5/10 '''Speed: '''5/10 '''Armor: '''7/10 '''Special Weapon: '''7/10 Twisted Metal: Head-On Deemed official canon after Twisted Metal 2, Outlaw makes a return to Twisted Metal: Head-On as officers Jamie and Carl "Buzz" Roberts. Their plan is similar to Twisted Metal 3, in which they both want to stop Calypso and Twisted Metal for good. Their choice of car is an LAPD Chevrolet Camaro squad car. Character Info Jamie and her brother Carl were once decorated and respected police officers. Jamie's brother had competed in and won a previous Twisted Metal. Upon making his wish, Calypso tricked and imprisoned him. Jamie entered and won a subsequent Twisted Metal and was able to rescue her brother. Now they're competing together with the goal of bringing down Calypso and Twisted Metal once and for all. Jamie hopes to merely bring the contest to an end. She doesn't know that her brother plans to kill Calypso if he gets the chance. '''Special Weapon: Taser Shoots electricity from a radius. It follows a single enemy if he is inside the proximity. Twisted Metal (2012) In the 2012 game, Outlaw appears as a 4-door police SUV, abandoning the previous games' squad car and SWAT van from Black. It features a black and white paint-job, complete with red and blue lights and razor wire on the roof. Outlaw's primary special is a 360 degree gun turret, keep tapping R2 (default) during the duration to fire grenades at your oppnent to inflict additional damage. The secondary special works in the same fashion except you can only have a 180 degree turning radius and you'll fire devastating "Blood Missiles" instead grenades. Trivia *Outlaw has no changes on its special weapon. (With the exception of Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal 2012) *In Black, it is unknown who drives Outlaw while the special weapon is being used, since Agent Stone himself is operating the turret, leaving the driver seat to do so. *With the exception of Black, Outlaw's motive has been to get rid of Twisted Metal once and for all. *Even though Outlaw doesn't appear in Twisted Metal 4, Quatro is the stand-in only in his motives, as Meter Maid acquires the taser weapon for her meter reader cart. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles